


The Curious Case of Luke Snyder

by cindyls1969



Category: As the World Turns, nuke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the What Did You Do prompt meme community on LJ. Luke Snyder is in trouble with the law and Noah Mayer is the one riding to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Luke Snyder

“Luke Snyder’s fingerprints were found on the gun.”

Noah stopped in his tracks. He’d been summoned to the precinct by Dallas Griffin with a vague excuse of being allowed some information in an on-going case. His job as a reporter for WOAK news wasn’t the start he’d been hoping for his career, but it paid the bills and was often interesting just because of the craziness that seemed to flow through Oakdale.

But this was big. Luke Snyder belonged to one of the most prominent families in town. He was smart, gorgeous and funny and Noah had the biggest crush on him. They’d been dating for the last three months, but they’d been keeping it quiet because they wanted the chance to get to know each other without anyone interfering. Luke’s family was a little protective of him, ever since his biological father had kidnapped him as a child and then again later when he tried to force Luke into gay conversion therapy. Noah couldn’t blame them, but they tended to destroy any chance at romance that Luke had by being overbearing and demanding. 

Luke was cocky and arrogant in public, but Noah had figured out that it was mostly bluster to cover up the fact that he was shy and didn’t deal well with people one on one. He could give a speech like a professional politician, but trying to deal with a nosy reporter had him growling and sounding like the biggest ass on the planet. 

But what most people didn’t know was that Luke was amazing. He’d started a foundation with money he’d reluctantly inherited from his kidnapping dad. It’s whole purpose was to help disadvantaged youths, especially those in the gay and lesbian community who’d found themselves in trouble after coming out their families. 

He knew Luke wasn’t perfect, but he had a hard time believing that Luke could shoot anyone. The victim in the case was a well-known homophobe who had tried repeatedly to block every attempt Luke had made to open a shelter for homeless kids as well as another for men and women who had been abused by their partners. Luke didn’t discriminate in the least but the dead man had hated everyone, saving the nastiest of his hatred for the gays in town, especially Luke. 

The two men had been seen having several confrontations in the past 6 months and Noah knew that it wouldn’t look good on Luke’s part. Noah knew that on one occasion, Luke had spit out that Jerry Newman could use an attitude adjustment with a baseball bat and Noah couldn’t help but wince as he thought about how that probably sounded to the police. 

Taking a deep breath, Noah schooled his features into a passive expression and rounded the corner to find out what Detective Griffin wanted from him. 

Griffin looked up as Noah entered the room and Noah smiled at him. “Hey, Detective. What’s this information you have for me?”

Griffin looked startled but recovered quickly. “Hey Noah. I was told that you might have some inside information about the Newman case. I thought maybe you’d like to have a little sharing session. You tell me what you know and in return you get an exclusive when we’re ready to make an arrest????”

“Uhm, okay, but I really don’t know what kind of information I could have.” Now Noah was confused. How could he have any information the police needed?

Dallas gestured to the chair across the desk from him and Noah slid into it. “It’s been suggested to me that you’ve been following Luke Snyder around lately. His family is a little concerned that you might be a stalker according to his Uncle Jack.” 

Noah was shocked. Maybe keeping their relationship under wraps had been a bad idea. “I uhm…I’ve been spending some time with him lately, why?”

“I was hoping that you could confirm his whereabouts on the night that Jerry Newman was killed.” Dallas scrubbed his hand over his face before continuing. Apparently the case was taking it’s toll on him. “Luke swears he was on a date that night but refuses to tell us with who. Says he doesn’t want to bring him into the craziness, but without this guy’s confirmation, we have no proof he wasn’t there.”

Noah knew exactly what night he was talking about. He and Luke had spent the night together at Luke’s farm. They’d gone horseback riding before soaking in the hot tub and spending the night in each other’s arms. 

“Well he wasn’t. I can confirm that.” Noah could have crowed with relief at being able to exonerate Luke.

“How can you be sure? Did you follow him the whole night? There was no time at all he might have been out of your sight?” Dallas seemed eager to have Noah’s information be true. He didn’t imagine that the prospect of investigating and prosecuting one of your senior officer’s nephews was an enviable position to be in. 

Noah chuckled. “No, I didn’t follow him all night.”

Dallas sighed, looking crestfallen. “Then you can’t be sure he wasn’t there.”

Noah nodded. “Yes I can. I wasn’t following him. I was the one he was on a date with. We spent the night at his place and didn’t leave until the following morning.”

Dallas brightened at the information. “Can you prove you were together? Did anyone see you? Anyone not related to Luke if I’m really lucky?”

Noah stopped and thought. “Well, we went to the gas station on the other side of town about 11pm. He wanted chips…to dip in peanut butter. It’s disgusting by the way.”

Dallas stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Luke and I are really, really lucky, that store has a security camera that will have footage of the two of you.”

Noah stood as well. “How does it make you lucky?”

Dallas grinned at him. “Because I don’t believe for a second that Luke had anything to do with this murder and I’d love to be able to be the one who tells Jack Snyder his nephew is innocent. It would go a long way into making our precinct a much happier place to work.”

Once his jacket was on, he stopped and looked at Noah. “I don’t suppose you have any idea how a gun with Luke’s fingerprints on it was found at the scene?” 

He looked so hopefully that Noah felt bad shaking his head. “Sorry. Have you asked him?” 

“Nope.” Dallas deflated a little. “We just got the information back from the lab.”

Noah looked at him. “You aren’t supposed to be telling me any of this are you?”

Dallas looked a little horrified at how much he’d revealed so Noah cut him a break. “Don’t worry, this is all completely off the record. All I care about is keeping Luke out of jail.”

“Thank you.” Dallas looked at him speculatively. “Dating huh? Why the big secret?”

Noah shrugged. “Have you met his family? They’re all a little crazy! Every guy that goes out with Luke gets hounded and investigated until they just give up!”

Dallas nodded. “Yeah, they do tend to go a little overboard. But he is a millionaire or something.”

Noah stopped in his tracks. “What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t know? What kind of reporter are you?” 

Noah glared at him. “One who doesn’t go investigating his boyfriend and pissing them off.” 

“This really is kind of funny.” Dallas ushered him out of the precinct. “Yeah, the kid’s got a ton of cash and is slated to inherit a shitload more. Between his bio-dad and his Grandmother, Luke’s gonna be rolling in it.”

Noah stumbled in shock. He had no idea how rich Luke was. What in the hell was he doing with a nobody like Noah?

Dallas seemed to read his thoughts. “I’ve known Luke for a long time. The money doesn’t mean anything to him and I’m hoping it doesn’t mean anything to you. He likes you for you and he tends to not tell people that shit because it freaks some of them out. Are you freaking out?”

Noah nodded. “A little. I just really had no idea. I really don’t care about the money but I’m sort of understanding his family’s obsession a little more.”

Dallas reached over and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. I get it. Just don’t let it fuck things up for you guys. He deserves a little happiness in his life.” He walked to the driver’s side of a car that Noah assumed was his. “You coming or what?”

Noah looked at him in surprise. “You’re letting me come?” 

Dallas shrugged. “Sure, why not? Just keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking.”

“You got it.” Noah wasn’t much of a talker anyway.

 

An hour later, they walked out of the store with the evidence they needed. They went back to the station and Dallas logged it in, while Noah called Luke and asked him to meet him there. 

When Luke arrived, Noah was waiting with Dallas. He’d been warned to be quiet or he’d have to leave.

“What’s going on Noah? Why are you here?” Luke reached out as if to hug Noah but pulled back quickly. He turned to Dallas. “Why am I here? Do I need my lawyer?”

Dallas shook his head. “I don’t think so. I have the evidence I need to prove your alibi.”

Luke looked at Noah. “I’m sorry Noah. You shouldn’t have been involved in my crazy shit. Wait…” His gaze returned to Dallas. “How did you know about Noah?”

Dallas chuckled. “I didn’t. We asked him to come in because your uncle mentioned that he thought that Noah had been stalking you. I was hoping he had been and could confirm where you were.”

Luke rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck. I really need to have another talk with my family. The only ones stalking me are them!” 

Noah put his arm around Luke’s shoulder and pulled him close. “I’m just glad they did and that I could help. Dallas does have one other question for you though.” He looked at Dallas expectantly.

“Luke, can you think of any reason why a gun with your fingerprints on it was found at the crime scene?” Dallas looked to Noah like he was holding his breath.

Luke paled and swayed in Noah’s grasp. “I don’t…” He took a shuddering breath. “I have no idea. I do have a gun that my grandmother gave me for protection but the only time I ever touched it was when I put it in the locked drawer in my desk.”

Noah wracked his brain, a little niggle of a thought catching his attention. “Luke didn’t you say that your office had been broken into a few months ago?”

Dallas looked at Luke. “Is that true? Did you file a report?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, but nothing came of it. There was nothing missing but a cashbox with a few hundred bucks in it. I didn’t even think to look for the gun. I kinda just forgot about it to be honest. I hate guns.”

“Was the office a mess? Would you have noticed if the drawer was open?” Dallas looked thoughtful.

Luke shook his head. “No, it wasn’t really. Just some papers shoved off the desk. And yeah, I would have noticed if the drawer was open because I have to go past it to get to my chair. The other side’s against the wall.”

Dallas grinned. “Let’s go check this out.” 

Once again, Noah found himself in a car with Dallas Griffin, this time in the back seat while he looked at Luke in the front. When Luke reached his hand around the seat, Noah reached up and held it, ignoring the pleased little grin from Dallas he could see in the rearview mirror. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” Dallas glanced at Luke before looking at the road. 

Luke shrugged. “About three months.”

“And why are you hiding it from everyone? Noah, you been up to something shady?” When he looked at Noah in the mirror, Dallas’s eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Luke sighed. “You’ve met my family right? Do you know how many potential boyfriends they’ve chased off? I never even get the chance to go on a second date most times before Lucinda or Uncle Jack are chasing them off!”

Dallas chuckled. “Well, you’re going to have to tell them now. But seeing as how he’s your hero, I have a feeling that they might give him a chance.”

Luke looked back over his shoulder and winked at Noah. “I hope so. I kinda like him a little bit.”

Noah squeezed his hand and grinned like crazy. “The feelings entirely mutual.”

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up in front of the office of the Foundation. Dallas ushered them in and Luke had to hunt around to find the key for the drawer. It was obvious that it hadn’t been pried open, but once the key was turned, the drawer turned up empty.

“Well, I guess that answers that.” Dallas looked around. “Those security camera’s work?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, but they were installed after the break-in. Sorry.”

“Luke, is there anyone else who has access to this office? Anyone who’d know where the keys are and what was in the drawer?”

Luke sat in his chair and Noah walked around behind him to rest his hands on his shoulders. 

“Just Julie Mills, my assistant at the time. She doesn’t work for me anymore though. She didn’t know the meaning of gay and thought that I just hadn’t met the right girl yet. Namely her.” Luke shuddered under Noah’s hands.

“Well, I guess I’d better go and talk to her. Have you got her information still?”

Luke nodded and Dallas waited while Luke logged into his computer and printed up the woman’s file. Once he had it, Dallas headed for the door. “You guys need a ride back to the station?”

“Nope, I walked.” Noah looked at Luke who shook his head. “No, I walked too.”

Dallas smiled. “Okay, I’m going to go and talk to her right now, so I’ll let you know what happens.” With that, he was out the door, leaving Noah and Luke alone in the office.

Noah closed the distance between him and Luke and took him in his arms. “You okay?”

“No.” Luke sighed and rested his head on Noah’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to get involved in this.”

Kissing the top of Luke’s head, he held him tighter. “Don’t be. You should have told me as soon as it happened.”

Luke wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist and mumbled into his chest, making Noah chuckle. “You’re gonna have to repeat that. I don’t speak gibberish.”

Lifting his head, Luke looked at Noah. “I said I know, I was an idiot. I was just worried that all the fucking drama that seems to go on in my life would chase you away too.”

“Not in a million years, babe. I think you might just be stuck with me for a while.” Noah kissed Luke on the forehead.

Luke sighed and relaxed against him. “I’m counting on that.” 

Noah pulled Luke toward the couch that sat against the wall on the other side of the desk, sitting down and taking Luke with him. They settled with Noah in the corner with Luke sideways in his lap. The first time they’d sat like that, Noah had felt vaguely silly, but Luke had loved it and now Noah did too. 

They sat quietly, exchanging lazy kisses and talking softly while they waited to hear from Dallas, and even though the situation was stressful, they both relaxed enough to doze off. 

They were startled from their sleep by Luke’s phone. Somehow in their sleep they’d managed to work themselves into laying side-by-side with Luke on the outside, facing Noah and wrapped around him like a monkey.

He flailed when he phone rang and Noah barely managed to keep him from falling off the couch. Luke finally managed to grab his phone and get it to his ear. “What!”

Noah snickered as Luke pulled himself into a sitting position. “You’re kidding! She said that? Holy shit!”

Noah sat up beside him, his curiosity overcoming his sleepiness. Luke held up his hand so Noah waited.

“Yeah, okay. We’ll be down soon. And thanks Dallas. I owe you one.” Luke hung up the phone and slowly turned to Noah. “They went to Julie’s place and when she saw them, she walked out with her hands up. She was babbling about how I led her on and that she had to pay me a lesson. She killed Jerry with my gun knowing I would be blamed.”

Noah gaped at him. “That’s crazy right there.”

Luke nodded. “It gets crazier. Apparently by the time they got there, she’d had a change of heart and was on her way to the station to turn herself in. When they searched the house, there was a whole room with pictures of me all over the walls. Photographs she’d taken when she had been stalking us and news articles.” 

He started shaking and Noah pulled him into his arms. “Guess you had that stalker after all. It just wasn’t who your uncle thought it was.” Noah kissed Luke softly. “Don’t worry babe. She’s behind bars. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

Luke looked up at Noah. “Are you sure you want to be with me? There seems to be a whole lot of crazy in my life.”

Noah chuckled and hugged Luke tightly. “Maybe it’s time I told you about my father, Colonel Crackpot. He knew how to take crazy to a whole new level.” He kissed Luke again, this time a little less chastely. “I can deal with things being slightly insane as long as I get you.”

He pushed himself to his feet and lifted Luke to his. “Come on, let’s get down to the station and get this over with. I think we need a night of grilled cheese, movies and snuggling in bed. What do you say?”

Luke smile at him brightly. “I think I might be falling in love with you Noah Mayer.”  
Noah pulled him toward the door. ‘Oh good, I’d hate to be the only one falling in love.” He laughed as Luke tripped behind him on the way out of the door.


End file.
